


Unti-unti

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: Hahanap-hanapinAng mga bulong sa gabiUlit-ulitinAng bawat kwento at sikreto natin.siguro, hindi sapat na sinasabi na mahal ka lang, lalo na kung maraming humahadlang.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Unti-unti

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back at it again. this fic sits a long time on my drafts at ngayon.. naisip ko na siyang i-publish.  
> tags will be change as this fic continues. maraming salamat kung ito ay iyong babasahin. 
> 
> you can read this fic as you listen to the song of UDD's Unti-unti. 
> 
> Jullienne, (@CHERRYE0LS) this fic is for you. Happy Legality babie ko!! this is my little gift for you. sana magustuhan mo flz lang sakalan tayo. next time na yung totoong regalo pag nag kita tayo. im lomes u :DDD
> 
> <3 
> 
> Enjoy reading! i hope you'll enjoy this fic :)

There was never a dull moment between them. they’ve been together since 3rd year high school. parehas pang bata, but they didn’t expect na mararating nila ang kinalalagyan nila ngayon. And now, they’re both successful. Teacher Do and Engineer Kim. It’s been 9 years and now they’re living under the same roof.

_“Unti-unting naglalapit  
Ang ating mga mundo  
Pag-asa ay ating bitbit  
Maligaya't walang takot..” _

They got each other’s back since then. Sobrang daming struggles, they almost lose their sanity. But hindi sila sumuko despite all the challenges, kasi nga mahal nila ang isa’t-isa. 

Kyungsoo got his license at nagtra-trabaho bilang isang Pre-school teacher. He loves kids so much, alam niyang para dito talaga siya. Maski si Jongin, isang licensed Engineer na. 

Through ups and downs, andun sila para sa isa’t isa. Lalo na nung nag-aaral sila for their board exams. Hindi na sila nakakapag-usap dahil nandun ang focus nila. Nauwi pa ito sa maraming pagtatalo, pero they need to understand each other. But then, narealize din naman nila na walang patutunguhan ang pag-aaway nila dahil parehas lang naman sila ng goal sa buhay.

_Sabay na maabot ang mga pangarap nila na magkasama._

_“Ang saya at pagsinta'y  
Tila walang kapantay  
Inaabangan ang bawat pagtagpo  
Walang mintis ang tuwa  
Sating dalawa  
Hinamak ang lahat..”_

Walang katumbas ang kanilang saya. Lalo na nung sinurpresa siya ni Jongin- bumili ito ng condo para sa kanila. He asked Kyungsoo to move in with him. Pumayag naman si Kyungsoo. Isa na rin ang pag surpresa ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan nung kaarawan nito. Niregaluhan niya ito ng sasakyan na matagal nang minamata ni Jongin. 

Marami na rin silang napundar. Bukod kasi sa pagiging guro ni Kyungsoo, nagpatayo ito ng café shop noon. His parents are supportive with their relationship since parehas naman sila na may magandang intensyon para sa isa’t-isa. 

Masarap umuwi tuwing gabi na makikita ang hugis pusong ngiti na sasalubong sa’yo sa pinto, hahalik at tatanungin kung naging kamusta ang araw mo sa trabaho. Masaya umuwi na nag-iisip kung ano kayang masarap na ulam ang niluto nang kasama mo sa buhay. 

Jongin couldn’t ask for more. Kyungsoo is enough for him. 

Every day is a magical day for them. 

Pero, hindi naman lahat ng bagay ay umaayon sa lahat ng plano mo. 

Napapansin na ni Kyungsoo na late umuuwi si Jongin at parati itong nakainom. He understands na Jongin needs to unwind dahil stressful naman talaga sa field niya. Kaso bakit sunod-sunod? He’s confused but he chose na wag na lang i-address ang ganitong issue dahil baka pagmulan lang ito ng away. 

Pero hindi na nakatiis si Kyungsoo nang umuwi si Jongin na may marka ng lipstick sa bandang leeg. Malakas din ang amoy ng pabango ng babae na nakakapit sa damit ni Jongin.  
“Ano yan?” nagtatakang tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang marka sa leeg ni Jongin. 

Hindi naman ito masyadong kita, pero hindi naman siya tanga.

Isa pa, amoy na amoy sa damit ang pabango ng isang babae na humalo sa pabango ng kasintahan.

Pumasok si Jongin sa pintuan at sumalampak sa sofa at pinikit ang mga mata.

“Jongin, ano yan kako?” malumanay pa rin pero medyo itinaas niya ang tono ng boses. 

Hindi siya mapakali, bakit? He needs confirmation dahil tanging ipinapanalangin niya na hindi totoo ang iniisip niya. 

Sana naman, hindi nag cheat ito. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to jump into conclusions dahil iyon ang natutunan niya sa mga nagdaang taon na magkasama sila ni Jongin.

He doesn’t want na masira lang sila dahil sa hindi niya pagkinig sa paliwanag nito. 

“Hmm?” mahinang sagot ni Jongin habang dinidilat ang isang mata, hirap na siyang makakita dahil sa pag ka lasing. 

Naainag niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo na nakakunot ang mga noo sa harap niya. 

“I was asking you, tangi. ano yang nasa leeg mo? Bakit may lipstick ng babae?” 

Nagtaka naming tumingin si Jongin.

“Anong lipstick? Wala naman.” Umiiling pa nitong sagot.  
Naisip ni Kyungsoo na bukas na lang ito kausapin dahil nakainom ito.

Inalalayan niya si Jongin pumasok sa kwarto nila.

Tinanggal niya ang sapatos nito. Pinalitan niya rin ng damit ang kasintahan at pinunasan ng bimpo para mahimasmasan.

Hindi siya mapalagay. 

Masama ang loob niya, lalo na nung pinunasan niya ang leeg ni Jongin. Kung pwede lang diinan ang pagpahid ng bimpo sa leeg ni Jongin, ginawa niya na. 

Nakaka frustrate.

He doesn’t want na mag-isip but the lipstick mark on Jongin’s neck is not helping.

He decided to go sa veranda at mag isip isip.

Tomorrow is Saturday, he’ll have the chance to confront Jongin.

\--

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa braso na yumayapos sa bewang niya.

He decided to get up at gumawa ng breakfast. 

Hindi siya nakatulog ng maayos dala ng iniisip niya. 

Nang nagtitimpla siya ng kape, tatawagin na sana niya si Jongin nang Makita niya itong naglalakad at humihikab papuntang kusina.

Nginitian naman siya nito at tumango nalang siya.

Hindi naman nagtaka si Jongin dahil ganito talaga ang asal ni Kyungsoo tuwing umaga. 

_Medyo masungit._

Dumiretso muna si Jongin sa CR at naghanda naman ng pagkain si Kyungsoo sa lamesa.

\--

Napapansin ni Jongin na hindi maganang kumakain ang kanyang kasintahan.

“Tangi, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked.

Inangat naman ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paningin sa kaharap. 

He sighs in frustration, eto na. he’ll ask kung ano yung kagabi.

“hindi kita makausap ng matino kagabi. Now, I have something to ask you. Tangi, please be honest with me..” 

Kitang kita ni Kyungsoo kung paano napalunok si Jongin sa kanyang narinig.

Lalo siyang kinabahan, anong ibig sabihin nun?

“That’s the least thing you can do, Jongin. Be honest with me.”

Jongin looks tense on his chair.

“What is it?” mahinahong tanong ni Jongin at tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

“Last night.. I saw a mark on your neck. Jongin, bakit may lipstick?” ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kubyertos na hawak niya at diretsong tumingin sa mga mata ng kasinatahan.

Muling napalunok si Jongin.

“Speak.” Matigas na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Babe.. Kasi one of my officemates is pinipilit saakin yung girl last night. She’s very flirty and she grabbed my neck and kissed it. but I pushed her away agad..” 

Mas lalong napataas ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.

“Who?” 

“Mr. Choi. It’s one of his side chicks tas dinala niya last night. Pilit naman akong lumalayo sa babae but Mr. Choi and the girl.. ang pilit nila. So I decided to go home na rin. Dun niya ginawa nung paalis na ako.” 

Kyungsoo sighed in frustration. Hindi siya makapaniwala nag anon ang isang ka-opisina nito dahil alam naman ng lahat na Jongin is taken.

Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo at tinuloy ang pagkain.

“Tangi, I’m sorry..” Jongin’s eyes look apologetic at hindi maitatanggi ito.

“It’s okay, umiwas ka naman.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Jongin sa narinig.

Nagtuloy naman sila sa pagkain, nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib.

\--

_“Unti unting nawawala  
Ang iyong mga salita  
Dahan dahang naglalaho  
Ang lahat ng pangako..”_

It’s been two weeks since THAT happened. 

But things aren’t the same anymore. 

Simula nang mangyari ang confrontation, lumayo ang loob ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan. 

Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, ganun din si Jongin. 

Wala na atang araw na hindi ito umuwing lasing. 

Sobrang wasted na aakalain mong walang papasukang trabaho kinabukasan. 

Hindi na rin sila nag-uusap dahil hindi din naman sila nakakapagkita. Pag gising ni Kyungsoo tulog pa si Jongin. Pag-uwi niya, wala pa ito. Pag-uuwi si Jongin, lasing naman ito. 

Malaking pagtataka ang bumalot sa isipan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa nangyayari.

Bakit nagkaka ganun si Jongin? 

Isa pa na lagi itong nakatutok sa cellphone nito habang nagtetext tuwing kakain sila ng sabay during weekends. Tumatawa at nakangiti pa ito.

Napapadalas din ang pagtatalo nila over texts at kahit magkaharap sila. 

Pero dahil ayaw mag-jump into conclusions ni Kyungsoo, ni let go na lang niya. 

Ngunit ngayon, hindi na makatiis si Kyungsoo. Hindi din muna siya uuwi nang maaga tulad ng inaasahan ni Jongin.

Wala naman sigurong masama na lumabas kasama ang mga kaibigan niya.

Panigurado naman mas mauuna pa rin naman siyang makakauwi kumpara kay Jongin.

Buti na lang talaga andyan ang mga kaibigan niya na si Jongdae at Baekhyun.

He doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

Ang kanya lang naman, wala naman siyang ginawang mali para humantong sila sa ganitong sitwasyon ni Jongin.

Napagdesisyunan nalang nila na mag-inuman sa condo ni Jongdae.

Hindi na nila trip pumunta sa clubs because _hindi na daw sila bata para d’yan._

Sinundo naman siya ni Baekhyun galing condo. Buti nalang talaga at magkalapit lang sila at hindi na niya kailangang mag-book para lang makapunta kila jongdae.

Napagdesisyunan naman nila na dumaan muna sa nearest grocery to buy stuff. Syempre alak, pagkain at kung ano makita nila doon.

Small chitchats lang sila ni B. Ayaw pa ito tanungin ni Baekhyun sa nangyari. Though he knows na nagkakaluban na sila ni Jongin, hindi pa rin maiwasan na mapa-isip ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang tagal na nila ni Jongin. 

Matapos nila bumili, sumakay na sila sa kotse at nagpasya na pumunta sa unit ng kaibigan.

“Kyung, hindi ba masyadong marami itong nabili natin?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang diretsong nakatingin sa daan.

Napa-hmm naman si Kyungsoo. “Okay lang yan, sugapa naman kayo sa alak.” Sabi ni niya at napatawa naman si Baekhyun.

“Gaga ikaw din naman. Akala mo talaga.” Napangiti nalang si Kyungsoo.

Sobrang bigat talaga ng pakiramdam niya pero wala siyang magawa. Na kay Jongin lahat ng sagot na kailangan niya.

Pero ngayon, ang tanging magagawa niya lang ay ilabas ang nararamdaman niya.

Napatigil naman sila dahil may stoplight, at muling nagkwentuhan.

Kaso, napansin ni Baekhyun na pamilyar ang kotse na nasa harap nila.

**CFG-567**

Tinitigan niya itong mabuti, hindi siya nagpapahalata sa kaibigan.

“Kyung, can I ask you a random question?”

“Yeah?”

“Anong plate number ni Jongin?”

Nilingon naman siya ni Kyungsoo dahil napaka-unusal ng tanong. 

“CFG-567 why mo natanong?” 

Nang sumagot si Kyungsoo, nag green na ang stoplight.

Umandar na ang sasakyan na nasa harap nila. 

Supposedly dapat didiretso sila, pero lumiko din sila sa direksyon na tinutungo ng kaharap nila.

Iba ang kutob ni Baekhyun, kailangan nilang sundan ang kotse na nasa harap nila dahil 

Kumpirmado na kotse ito ni Jongin dahil ayun ang plate number na Nakita ni Baekhyun.

Ang tinatahak na daan ni Jongin ay papunta sa mga hotels and casino. 

Hindi naman masama na tignan di ba?

What a coincidence. 

“Huy, maling daan to. Parang ewan to. Where are we going? Inaantay na tayo ni Jongdae.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo na may halong pagtataka dahil sa ikinikilos ni Baekhyun.

“Look in front, Kyungsoo. Hindi ba yan ang kotse ng boyfriend mo? Bakit papunta yan sa Medows?” 

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo at oo- kotse nga ito ni Jongin.

“Fuck Kyungsoo, huwag sana.” Kinakabahang sabi ni Baekhyun sakanya.

Eto na nga ang kinakatakot ni Kyungsoo.

Gusto niya malaman bakit pupunta si Jongin dito.

Sinusundan pa rin nila si Jongin at lumiko ito sa isang 5-star hotel. 

Lalong kinabahan si Kyungsoo at umuusbong naman ang galit sa puso ni Baekhyun.

Talagang mapupuruhan tong si Jongin kung nagkataong nagloloko ito.

Hindi na nila ipinasok ang kotse at tinignan nalang sa labas.

Nakita nila si Jongin na bumaba mula sa kotse at inabot sa isang valet ang kanyang susi.

At talagang napapikit nalang si Kyungsoo sa nakita niya.

Pinagbuksan ni Jongin ang nasa shotgun seat at lumabas ang isang babae at sabay silang pumasok sa lobby.

“No..” tuluyan nang bumagsak ang mga luha sa mat ani Kyungsoo.

Masakit pala pag nakita mo nang harapan.

Sinampal lang siya ng katotohanan na, 

Jongin is cheating on him- with a girl. 

Napapikit si Baekhyun at napasapo nalang sa kanyang noo.

“Im sorry, Kyungsoo. Gusto ko man sabihin sayo na sana hindi nalang pala dapat siyang sinundan kaso you deserve to know the truth..”

Hindi sumasagot si Khyungsoo dahil lumakas ang kanyang paghagulgol.

His shoulders are shaking and the tears won’t stop falling from his eyes.

Para siyang tinanggalan ng karapatan ni Jongin mabuhay dahil sa kanita niya.  
Niyakap nalang siya ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang buhok nito.

As much as he wants na patahanin ang kaibigan, hindi pwede dito.

Mahuhuli sila dahil asa kalye sila at illegal parking to. 

So he decided to drive, masakit sa damdamin niya na naririnig ang mga hikbi ng kaibigan.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts on my fic >___< it keeps me going xD
> 
> thank you for reading. 
> 
> @sesoonoona <3


End file.
